moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przyszłość która nadeszła cz. 2
Cmentarz technologi Przemek powoli otwierał oczy. Rozejrza się i zobaczył ,że jest w swoim ulubionym T-34, który przystosował do celów mieszkalnych. Po imprezach często zdarzało mu się budzić, w dziwnych miejscach (na pierwszym były na pewno Żołądek Lewiatana i Sosnowiec) więc myśl o tym, że jest w domu, uspokoiła go. Chłopak postanowił się jeszcze trochę przespać, więc położył się i pociągnął kołdrę. Ku jego zdziwieniu, kołdra wyrwała się z jego rąk. Przemek odwrócił się i zobaczył, że obok niego leży ułożona w kulkę Strange. - Moja.- powiedziała półprzytomna dziewczyna - Niezła musiała być impreza.- wyszeptał sam do siebie Przemek- Może Smąriusz mi coś powie. Tylko gdzie on jest? Nagle obydwoje usłyszeli głośny, dziewczęcy krzyk. - Zboczeniec!!!- krzyczała dziewczyna - To chyba była Mia.- powiedziała Strange, powoli się budząc - No dobra, już wiem gdzie ten zasraniec jest.- powiedział Przemek- Wstajesz już, kwiecie złocisty? Strange próbowałą wstać, ale poległa i ponownie się położyła. - Kaaaaaawwyyyyyyy....- wyjęczała dziewczyna - Przecież masz w bucie.- powiedział Przemek. Strange odkryła nogi i chłopak zobaczył, że dziewczyna ma na sobie tylko jednego buta- Jak to się... - Nie pamiętam.- powiedziała Strange- Ale potrzebuje kaaaaaawwwwwyyyyyyy. - Czyli mam iść szukać twojego buta? - Oczywiście że nie. Nie musisz go szukać, bo jest w Vanilla Unicorn. Po prostu tam pójdź i przynieś. - A niby z jakiej racji? - Plooooosie.- powiedziała Strange patrząc na Przemka wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaka - Niech będzie. Niedługo wrócę.- powiedział chłopak, po czym otworzył właz czołgu i wyszedł. Strange przewróciła się na drugi bok, ale było jej niezbyt wygodnie, wstała więc i wzieła sobie koc, żeby go sobie podłożyć. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, zobaczyła tam swój zaginiony but. Pomyślała że dobrze byłoby polecieć za Przemkiem i powiedzieć mu o tym, ale lenistwo i kac okazały się dla niej zbyt silne i po prostu się położyła. 10 minut później Piratkę, ukrytą pod metrową warstwą kołdr i kocy, obudził dźwięk otwierającego się włazu. Podejrzewała że Przemek może być nieco zirytowany, więc postanowiła zwyczajnie udawać, że śpi. - Jak dobrze być w domu.- powiedział Przemek - Nieźle ci tym razem wlała.- powiedział Smąriusz Pewnie chodzi o Mie, pewnie ma już dosyć że Przemek pozwala duchowi na wszystko, pomyślała Strange - Niby fakt, ale to było tylko złapanie za włosy.- powiedział Przemek- Ja bym chętnie coś innego złapał. Piratka nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Fala wściekłości rozbudziła ją lepiej, niż zrobiła by to najlepsza kawa. Wyskoczyła spod stosu kołdr i kocy, po czym rzuciła w Przemka butem. - Ty pi#przony, wy#$%^ny w d#$ę mać zdrajco!!- zakrzykneła Strange - Strange? Co ty tutaj robisz?- spytał Przemek. Chłopak naprawdę wyglądał na zdziwonego - Masz taką krótką pamięć, ty @#$%^!? Ty mały %^&*$#!! Cholerny &**()#%#!!!- krzyczała Strange - Smąriusz, wytłumacz mi co się tutaj dzieje.- powiedział Przemek - I ty, Smąriusz!! Wiem że jesteście kumplami, ale to nie znaczy że masz go kryć!! - Mówiłem ci że blondyna coś to ciebie czuje.- powiedział Smąriusz - Nic dziwnego.- powiedział Przemek - Oczywiście że tak! Przecież jesteśmy parą!!- zakrzykneła Strange, po czym zaczeła szukać rzeczy do rzucania. Przemek i Smąriusz spojrzeli na siebie, po czym zaczeli się głośno śmiać. - Znowu nawdychała się różowego proszku.- powiedział Smąriusz - Kwiecie złocisty, przecież ty mnie nienawidzisz.- powiedział Przemek Strange naprawdę to zabolało. Straciła ochotę na rzucanie przedmiotami, spuściła głowę i poszła w kierunku wyjścia. Weszła na drbinkę i otworzyła wlaz, z którego do pojazdu wleciał...Smąriusz! Strange tak się zdziwiła, że spadła z drabinki. - Słyszałem jakieś krzyki!- zakrzyknął Smariusz po czym wyjął kamerę- Nic nie przegapiłem? Duch rozejrzał się i o mało co nie upuscił kamery. Mial przed sobą Przemka i innego ducha, który wyglądał dokładnie tak jak on. - Czemu jest mnie dwóch?- spytał ten Smąriusz bez kamery - Znowu jest was wszystkich po dwóch.- powiedziała Strange- Znowu Federacja? Ale przecież my... - Chwila!- przerwał jej Przemek- Jaka Federacja? I co robiłaś w moim mieszkaniu? Przecież poszłaś do Vanilla Unicorn! - Koch...znaczy się Przemek, powiedz mi, jaki mamy dziś dzień?- spytała Strange - 12 grudnia 2014 roku.- powiedział Przemek- Czemu pytasz? - Ba najwyraźniej nie jesteś stąd.- powiedziała Strange- Mamy 29 stycznia 2015 roku. - To znaczy...- zaczął Smąriusz z kamerą - Że przybyliśmy z przeszłości.- dokończył Smąriusz bez kamery - Czy przeszła ja też tutaj jest?- spytała Strange - Tak.- powiedział skołowany Przemek- Poszła do Vanilla Unicorn. - Niedobrze, mój Przemek też tam poszedł!- powiedziała Strange- Musimy tam lecieć. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures